


Smoothly

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants to see what his money is paying for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoothly

The thing about Bruce was that he didn’t like wasting his money. It just went against his need for self-preservation. So when Dick—Robin, he supposed—came over to his table to dance, he wasn’t actually ready to just give his money away.

“Daddy Bats, I didn’t think you were coming in tonight,” Dick says, curving around the table towards Bruce. “Isn’t it your night off?”

Bruce shrugged and swirled the wine in his glass. “Men normally come here to relax. I figured I should see what the big deal was.” Dick’s smile became devious and he rolled his hips against the table.

“Oh, really?”

“If I own a business, I ought to be the customer at least once.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of ones. “Show me what I’m spending my money on.”

Dick bit his lip before diving forward. “Mr. Wayne, I assure you that we run a very fine business here,” he whispered, inches away from Bruce’s face. “Our boss is a good man.” He leaned towards the money, but Bruce pulled it away. “C’mon…”

“You’re not working for it.”

Dick leaned his head down and grabbed Bruce’s tie in between his teeth to try to pull him forward. “Hrngh, jrust ah li’l bi’ more—”

Bruce held his glass away and the money further. “Do you know how much this tie cost?” Dick dropped it and smiled.

“If you give me the money I can buy you a new one,” he said, easing himself onto the table and down onto Bruce’s lap. “What do I have to do to make you happy, Daddy Bats?” He smoothed the tie down and pressed on the wet spot from his mouth. “I’m very flexible.” He waggled his eyebrows and made the motion of grinding his hips down on Bruce’s lap. He leaned forward and whispered in Bruce’s ear, “I want you to fuck me. Right here. On the table. Hard enough to make it splinter. Bruce.”

Well, that made up Bruce’s mind for him. “Robin, you have the rest of the night off.”

“You’re not in charge of the scheduling tonight—”

Bruce’s cold eyes locked Dick in place. “I own this club, Dick. I think I can do whatever I want.” He tucked the money into the band of Dick’s panties and smacked his ass. “Go get changed and meet me in the front of the club in fifteen minutes.”


End file.
